Liam Charming
His Royal Highness Prince Liam Archibald Charming [he/him] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the older son of one of the many King Charmings and the successor of The Soldier from the German fairy tale The Blue Light, written by the Brothers Grimm. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Liam is attending his Classic Year and currently rooms with June Hare. Beliving people should be able to decide what they want with their life, Liam sides with the Rebels. This goes well as he wants to be with his girlfriend, Olympia, rather than the Princess who is supposed to be his Princess. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year * Learned he has the Legacy of the Soldier in The Blue Light Yearbook Year TBA Fourth Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits Physical Appearance Inheriting his mother's genes, Liam has a slightly darker shade of strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. He also has a peach skin tone, the same as his twin sister, Adelaide. Out of all his siblings, Liam is the tallest standing a good six foot three. Hobbies & Interests Collecting rare artifacts Liam's number one hobby is collecting rare artifacts when he's traveling. It's unknown when the hobby first formed, but during every trip, he tries to find something cool and unique to bring back home. Traveling Liam enjoys traveling all over the world of Ever After. He finds it relaxing and likes finding things out there, including mysteries. Adventuring Liam loves going on adventures. Since his place as a Prince Charming never settled into his mind, he chose to do something active. That's where going on adventures came in. He loves going out to survive on his own and even find and solve some mysteries. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Swordsmanship: Liam is skilled in the art of the sword. Though he doesn't use a sword very much, it has helped him through tough spots while off traveling. * Horseback riding: Liam was taught how to horseback ride since he was small. * Multilingual: He is able to understand and speak multiple languages finding it relaxing to do. It also helps him with bonding more with his girlfriend Olympia when she finds things on her travels and needs him to translate. * Extensive knowledge of artifacts: Through his travels, Liam has become knowledgeable in different artifacts. Fairy Tale - The Blue Light How Does the Story Go? : Main article: The Blue Light '' How does Liam Come Into It? Entering his Legacy Year, Liam was chosen by the Storybook of Legends to succeed the Soldier from ''The Blue Light. School Life Classic Schedule Period 1: Science and Sorcery Period 2: Heroics 101 Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Dragon Slaying Period 5: Hero Training Period 6: Wooing 101 Trivia * His full name is Liam Archibald Charming. ** The name Liam is of Irish origin meaning "Strong-willed warrior and protector". ** The name Archibald is of English, German, Scottish, and Teutonic origin. The Teutonic name means "Genuine and bold" ** The surname Charming is a family name. * Liam identities as panromantic demisexual. Notes * Liam was originally named Samuel and was going to be Sasha's twin, but that was later scratched. * Liam was named after Shadows' friend she met on the online game Wizard101. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Blue Light Category:Princes Category:Charmings Category:Royalty Category:Work in Progress Category:Panromantic Category:Demisexual